I Hereby Resolve
by Kazuya Arsashi008
Summary: What do our favorite VK characters resolve this new year? Find out in this somewhat crack-induced fic :D WARNING: contains manga spoilers and yaoi male x male implications. R&R pwease! :D FIN
1. Kaname

HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone!! My gift for y'all is this random fic. I hope you guys like it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. However, since it's 2009, many things can change… (cue evil laugh here) XD

WARNINGS: Implied yaoi relationships, some OOC-ness…probably…but I did try to keep them in-character most of the time!

CREDIT for the title goes to freya kurenai! Honestly, what will I be able to do without you?? Ah, wait…that'll be 'typical' stories, ne? But anyway, a yaoi New Year to you, dude! :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Year's Resolutions:

-Kaname Kuran-

1. Try to do work without being coerced (by Ichijou)

2. Stop pretending to listen in class and try to actually learn something.

3. Think of new punishments for Aidou (probably ones that hurt less…probably)

4. Pick up used clothes and put them in the laundry hamper everyday (-a.k.a. stop being a lazy-ass when it comes to simple chores)

5. Learn how to make 'chocolate' anything (to help Zero eat properly).

6. Conquer all the dust bunnies in the room.

7. Try to find a hobby other than chess.

8. Let Zero top more often.

9. Be a good boy :)…BUT…

10. …Be mean when it counts.


	2. Zero

Disclaimer: same as first chapter's…

WARNINGS: See first chapter! :D This'll be the last time I'll tell you…:P This will also go on for all the remaining chapters of this fic. :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Years' Resolutions

-Zero Kiryuu-

1. _Try_ to eat healthy.

2. Minimize swearing (-only swear when absolutely necessary, like when faced with Kaname Kuran…alone…in a room…-)

3. Think of more positive thoughts (like 'bunnies' and 'rainbows' and all that cra—I mean, crud. 'Crud's not a swear word, right?)

4. Go to more 'family dinners' with Headmaster Cross and Yuuki.

5. Try to spend more quality time with Ichiru.

6. Try not to get molested by same person.

7. Do not scare the Day Class girls too much (-think of other ways to scare them…less-)

8. Be more aggressive when it comes to Kaname (-especially when you are both alone…in a room…-)

9. Give peace a chance…

10. …but not too much.


	3. Ichijou

New Year's Resolutions

-Takuma Ichijou-

1. Learn to relax and take some time off from doing (Kaname's) paperwork.

2. Learn how to make Mexican dishes (to surprise the Night Class with).

3. Cut people (a.k.a. Kaname) some slack (but not too much or no paperwork would get done).

4. Brush up on kendo.

5. Try to find a sparring partner (a willing partner; Kaname doesn't count)

6. Try to stop eavesdropping on everyone's love lives (-the functional word here is 'try'-)

7. Destroy all blackmail material (-the ones with back-up copies only-)

8. Try to keep the room consistently clean (a.k.a. Try to keep up with Shiki's pace of making it messy)

9. Bond with family (a Christmas card to Ichiou will do)

10. Keep smiling…and keep everyone guessing ;)


	4. Shiki

New Year's Resolutions

-Senri Shiki-

1. Try to stop being lazy.

_2. Sleep less, work more_.

_3. No pain, no gain_.

_4. Success is 1% inspiration and 99_.9% _perspiration._

5. …Buy a new quotes book.

6. Smile more; Bite less™ (- my own original quote)

7. Keep buying Pocky. Share if spotted. (In Aidou's case, take his if spotted)

8. Try to keep the room clean. (-the word here is 'try'-)

9. Visit mom more often.

10. Stop hating Rido. _Loathe_ him instead.


	5. Kain

New Year's Resolutions

-Akatsuki Kain-

1. Keep Aidou away from trouble.

2. Keep Aidou away from Kaname 'paraphernalia' (especially ones made up of broken glass)

3. …Basically, keep Aidou away from the Day Class girls, the prefects (especially Yuuki), and… everyone else, actually. No wait…that sounds too harsh…

4. Get shirts that stay on you…like normal shirts do. (mine always want to stay open…though I don't know why)

5. Be nicer to Aidou (when you're not trying to keep him out of trouble).

6. Try not to get in trouble because of Aidou.

7. Help others more ( like be Ichijou-senpai's sparring partner, or something)

8. Try a new sport.

9. Try my hand at bartending.

10. Talk more…but only say the things that count.


	6. Aidou

New Year's Resolutions

-Hanabusa Aidou-

1. Keep out of trouble.

2. Don't annoy the prefects so much.

3. Stick to drinking blood tablets.

4. 'Think before you act'.

5. Cut people (a.k.a. Kiryuu) some slack.

6. Keep quiet about 'it' no matter how loud the noises in Kaname-sama's room gets.

7. Stop picking fights with Kiryuu (especially when Kaname-sama is nearby)

8. Listen to Akatsuki more.

9. Stop keeping… … … 'useless' Kaname-sama paraphernalia.

10.… … … Probably have Akatsuki burn this friggin' list. T.T


	7. Cross and Toga

New Year's Resolutions

-Kaien Cross-

1. Learn new recipes to serve at dinner.

2. Make more night dance parties. :D

3. Stop keeping secrets (-'keeping the vampires a secret from society' does not count-)

4. Help the 'unfortunate' (a.k.a. Toga) avoid the 'inevitable' (a.k.a. smoking).

5. Try to be bit more manly…for the sake of Toga's sanity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Year's Resolutions

-Toga Yagari-

1. Quit smoking.

2. Try to be more accepting of Zero's… … attachment to the blood-sucking bastard (a.k.a. Kaname Kuran).

3. Try to get decent hours of sleep.

4. Cut the vampire society some slack.

5. Let Cross be whoever (or whatever) he wants to be…Yes, even if it drives you insane because of it.


	8. Author's notes and ramblings :D

(The dialogue that follows contains spoilers from the manga…around Chapter 30+. I don't really recall manga chapters that well…but you have been warned!! :D)

(WARNINGS: spoilers for the manga, yaoi –male x male luvin-)

Me: So, there ya go… I hope you guys liked it!! :D

Kaname: (glances at the papers) There's someone missing…

Zero: Where the h--- I mean… Where's Yuuki's?? (-trying hard to keep from swearing…-aww…such a cute little puppy XD)

Me: …Yuu……….ki….? (tilts head to the side)

Kaname: T.T Yeah, you know, the brunette…about this tall (motions with his hand)

Zero: Energetic… now has long hair… T.T

Me: … …. … …..

Kaname: (sigh) My sister.

Me: OH! Yuuki!!!

Kaname and Zero: (sweatdrop)

Me: I…uh…never managed to make hers. She doesn't really need New Year's Resolutions. She's fine as she is. Besides… (whisper) I didn't feel like making one anymore. The lazy fairy got to me.

Kaname:…………………………………………………..oh………………..kay.

Zero:………………………………………………………………………………..

Me: She's good enough….unlike you guys.

Kaname: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: Oh come on…. It's obvious. See- Zero here is like a juvenile delinquent. He needs to change his ways so he won't end up in juvi.

Zero: Who are you calling a delinquent???!

Kaname: …..He does look like that…somewhat.

Zero: Hey!

Me: Kaname, on the other hand, needs to stop being an annoying all-knowing bastard.

Kaname: Could I help it if I do know everything?

Me: No wait… most of the time, you just PRETEND to know everything.

Zero: (smirk)

Kaname: Hey!!

Me: Ichijou is a scary slave-driver when it comes to doing work…

Kaname: (shiver)

Me: Shiki's a lazy bum.

Zero: I have to agree with that.

Me: Kain…has to keep a better eye on Aidou and Aidou should really know better.

Kaname and Zero: (nod)

Me: Don't even get me started on Toga—

Zero: --who is probably hearing everything you're saying right now.

Me: A-wha?

Kaname: Actually, everyone else is listening through that door over there. (points)

Me: ……………………………………………………………………..really……………….?

Kaname: yup.

Me: Ah… Pardon me, then, while I make my escape by jumping down from the window.

Zero: Good luck with that.

Me: (jumps out)

Kaname: ……………Well, they WERE there a few moments ago…(smirk)

Zero: You……..evil bastard. (smirk)

Kaname: Speaking of me being evil……….I never got around to giving you my New Year's present… (mischievous glint)

Zero: (nervous twitch) …….uh……….I'm still sore from your Christmas 'present', Kaname… Couldn't this wait??

Kaname: Uh…………………………..no.

Zero: (gulp)

Kaname: But I'll be a good boy and fulfill one of my New Years' resolutions.

Zero: …huh..?

Kaname: (smirk) When was the last time you topped..?

Zero: O.O... seriously...?

~~ FIN~~


	9. Yuuki

New Year's Resolutions

-Yuuki Cross-

1. Learn how to control your emotions (especially around Kaname-onii-sama. Try to control your blushing too.)

2. Watch more movies with female leads. (I'm not hinting something--seriously, I'm not…)

3. Be nicer to Headmaster Cross (even though he is not really your father, call him so to make him happy. Also, try to advertise his kooky food to everyone. Honestly, they're not really that bad. Just…freakish-looking.)

4. Stop hitting Zero. (or if you can't, at least hit him gently).

5. Forgive Aidou for being such a fan-boy (after all, it's Kaname-onii-sama. I don't think anyone can resist him…even Zero can't -giggle-…)

6. Practice horseback riding (if you don't get stuck with White Lily, that is…)

7. Be kinder to animals (even if White Lily is not kind to me, I must be kind to him...THAT, and Zero wouldn't like it if I messed around with 'his' horse T.T)

8. Learn to play a musical instrument ( for Kaname-onii-sama).

9. Practice my penmanship (Ichijou-senpai is…starting to scare me a bit on this one…since I'm with Kaname-onii-sama and all…He thinks that some of Kaname-onii-sama's laziness will rub off on me so he has me on an early start. Who knew Ichijou-senpai could be so scary??)

10. Practice more with Artemis (-to prevent Kaname-onii-sama from going on a killing rampage to find out who hurt me when it was actually my fault--)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Ahahaha…and here I was saying I wouldn't make one for Yuuki..(sigh)

Thanks to arya21 for convincing me! I also used some of your ideas since they were so good. I hope you don't mind.

Well, it's new year's after all, ne? Time to stop being lazy… Wow. That's gonna be hard. But anyway…

THANKS FOR READING!! Reviews are cookies for my soul. I have a very starved soul.

…but probably not as starved as Zero's.

Lol

--plugging-- VK RULES!! :D


End file.
